


Todos los caminos

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No tiene ningún sentido viajar si no tienes un lugar al que quieras volver. Entonces no se llama viajar, se llama huir." Una pequeña historia de los viajes que no son viajes, de las pérdidas que son sólo temporales, de las casas que no son hogares, y de las personas que son todo lo demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> la segunda opción es la arriesgada  
> y exige atención y aprendizaje:  
> buscar y saber reconocer  
> quién y qué, en medio del infierno,  
> no es infierno, y hacer que dure,  
> y dejarle espacio  
> \- Ciudades Invisibles, Italo Calvino

Los ojos son claros y la sombra se desliza por sus mejillas casi de la manera correcta en la oscuridad del callejón, y no es perfecto pero hace mucho tiempo que Remus Lupin ha dejado de esperar cosas perfectas.

La brisa marina cuelga de los ladrillos y la condensación se prende de su pelo cuando apoya la cabeza contra la pared, estirando el cuello para dejar salir el gemido que trepa por su garganta a toda prisa. Enreda los dedos entre mechones que son desconocidos, demasiado claros, pero que la luz esquiva de las farolas convierte en negro si entrecierra los ojos de una manera concreta y estudiada, y embiste a ciegas.

\- ¿Te gusta así? – Susurra el chico contra su erección, su aliento mezclándose con la niebla que viene del mar y Remus asiente, sujetándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza con intención. El chico sólo sonríe y le rodea con los labios, el calor de su boca enviando descargas eléctricas por la línea de su columna. Sus ojos brillan con descaro, desafiándole a él y al mundo entero desde su posición privilegiada: de rodillas, chupándosela a un desconocido en los muelles de Londres.

La risa le burbujea en el fondo del estómago, por lo ridículo y lo patético y lo terrible. Y sabe que esto no es sano, que no es _normal_ , pero se encuentra yendo todos las semanas a los muelles, mirando de reojo a los borrachos y a las putas y a los drogadictos, a todas esas personas que están medio rotas— como él, supone— que van dando tumbos entre la niebla intentando encontrar algo o alguien que encaje lo mejor posible en el espacio que llevan resquebrajado, como dos piezas de puzles diferentes. 

Mira hacia abajo y siente que se marea, así que le da un trago más a la botella de whisky de fuego que se balancea medio vacía en su mano, tirándole un poco del pelo al chico que está a sus pies. Éste se aparta con un gruñido y Remus se encoge de hombros, disculpándose a medias, el orgasmo demasiado esquivo. 

\- Pensaba que te gustaba. – La voz suena acusadora, algo temblorosa, como si quisiese hacerse el valiente y no le saliese del todo, y Remus se da cuenta de que la luz de las farolas es más engañosa de lo normal esa noche y que el chico es casi un niño, en realidad.

\- ¿No tienes que irte a casa? – Las palabras resbalan pesadas sobre su lengua, y el chico se limpia las rodillas mientras se pone en pie, frunciendo el ceño todo el rato.

\- Eres demasiado joven para ser mi padre. – Y es absurdo, pero en ese momento a Remus le parece una razón de peso así que se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la salida del callejón mientras se abrocha distraídamente los pantalones.

Remus mira al cielo cuando los tejadillos de los almacenes dejan de taparle la vista, pero la polución y las eternas luces de la ciudad hacen que el universo parezca una extraña mezcla de humo y naranja, tapando la luna y las estrellas como un parche, y Remus tiene que dar las gracias por eso, aunque sea.

\- Entonces qué, ¿vamos a tu casa? – Dice el chico repentinamente, robándole la botella de las manos y pegando un largo trago, mirándole con renovado descaro.

\- No vivo aquí. – Responde Remus, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro y haciendo que escupa el alcohol por la nariz. Remus sonríe y piensa que no está mintiendo, por una vez. Desde ese preciso instante el piso de Londres ya no es suyo oficialmente, como le dejó claro su casero la tercera vez que olvidó pagar el alquiler. Aunque en realidad Remus perdió ese piso hace mucho tiempo, justo en el momento en el que perdió todo lo demás.

\- ¿Cómo te llamabas? – Pregunta Remus, ofreciéndole un cigarro desgastado que el chico acepta con ganas, frotándose los mitones entre sí antes de encenderlo con una cerilla muggle. 

\- Um, Tim. Morgan. – Responde entre largas caladas, y aunque Remus sabe que está mintiendo asiente lentamente, bebiendo un poco más de whisky. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te llaman de alguna manera especial?

\- Sirius Black. – Remus no sabe por qué dice eso, pero el nombre rueda sobre sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo, como si hubiese estado esperando en la parte de atrás de su boca, desesperado por salir. Por un momento piensa que ha calculado mal, su corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho porque en realidad Tim no es muggle y sabe quién es Sirius Black, sabe quién es _él_ y en cualquier momento llegará el ministerio olos Aurores o los putos dementores, porque _sabrán_ , de alguna manera, que él siempre ha estado… que sigue estando… y eso tiene que ser algún tipo de delito terrible—

Pero Tim sólo le mira con los ojos muy abiertos durante un segundo antes de golpearle la espalda con una palma abierta, algo descoordinado.

\- ¡Sirius Black! – La risa es tan repentina y tan sincera que resulta evidente para Remus que Tim no puede tener más de dieciséis, aún entre las sombras difusas del muelle. – Me esperaba un nombre falso, tío, pero no uno tan ridículo.

Remus fuerza una carcajada, también, e intenta ignorar cómo le quema el pecho bebiendo más de su botella, sustituyendo un tipo de ardor por otro más soportable.

\- Sí, es un nombre estúpido, ¿no? – Las pequeñas olas chocan contra los diques de piedra, lamiendo los bordes del camino y salpicándoles la cara cuando se acercan demasiado. Remus estira las manos sobre la barandilla y espera a que Tim se apoye con él, demasiado cerca para un par de desconocidos, justo a la distancia correcta para lo que ellos dos son.   


\- Una puta mierda de nombre. – Le asegura Tim, secándose las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos y apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, mirando fijamente la orilla contraria y dice, casi inaudible. - ¿Crees que nos verán, desde el otro lado?

\- No creo. – Remus pausa un momento, intentando ver a Tim y no a fantasmas y no consiguiéndolo ni por un segundo. - Pero puede que nos oigan.

\- ¿Mmm? 

Remus se sube a una de las barras de la barandilla, sintiéndose algo inestable, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que tiene casi todo el cuerpo sobre las aguas negras del Támesis, y coge todo el aire que le cabe en los pulmones antes de gritar:

\- ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!! – La noche se traga su grito y sólo ve luces tintinear al otro lado, como pequeñas estrellas indiferentes, y Remus siente algo moverse en el estómago que puede que sea el alcohol pero puede que no, así que lo intenta de nuevo. - ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!

\- ¡Puto lunático! – Exclama Tim, entre risas, dejando caer su cigarrillo al agua, subiéndose con él a la barandilla y haciendo que se tambalee un poco por el peso antes de gritar, también. - ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!

Siguen gritando a la orilla contraria hasta que el sol empieza a despuntar por el horizonte, hasta que sienten las gargantas en carne viva y el cuerpo deshecho, por una mezcla explosiva de juventud y pérdida y soledad. Y nadie les responde, al final, pero se sienten un poco menos muertos, un poco menos inquietos cuando se despiden con besos torpes en la comisura de los labios, los párpados pesados y ninguna intención de cumplir las cosas que se prometen en voz baja.   


Remus deja Londres esa misma mañana y cuando mira hacia atrás, los dedos dibujando círculos sobre el techo del taxi, puede ver su vida, sus secretos, sus victorias y sus pérdidas contenidos en la ciudad como las líneas en una mano. Mira hacia atrás una última vez, cogiendo un maletín de cuero suave y desgastado, y ya está.

\---

\- ¡Está nevando!

Posa una mano sobre la ventana, el cristal volviéndose blanco alrededor del calor de sus dedos, los copos cayendo del cielo como estrellas fugaces al otro lado. En la calle la gente se enrosca en capas y más capas de ropa mientras corren a toda prisa hacia sus destinos, dejando pequeños rastros de huellas sobre la nieve que se cruzan y descruzan siguiendo patrones aleatorios y secretos.

\- Hmmm. – Es toda la respuesta que recibe, y Sirius suspira, bebiendo un poco más de un café que está tan caliente que hace que le lloren los ojos. Mira a Remus no mirarle, sentado sobre el sofá cojo de su salón, El Profeta abierto por la primera página sobre sus rodillas. Sirius piensa a toda prisa.

\- Si sigue nevando así vamos a quedarnos encerrados y no podremos abrir la puerta del portal, y a la señora Güttenberg le dará un soponcio y sabes, _sabes_ que encontrará alguna manera creativa de echarnos la culpa. – Se acerca a Remus hasta que está a un brazo de distancia, levantando la voz y haciendo gestos con su mano libre, el café amenazando con escaparse de su taza. - ¡Delincuentes! ¡invertidos! ¡os habéis traído esta nieve del infierno!

\- Sirius—

\- ¡Si estuviese aquí mi marido os mandaría de cabeza a ese pozo de depravación de donde habéis salido! – Sirius se aparta el pelo de la cara antes de dar otro sorbo a su café, añadiendo. -¡Francia o como se llame!

\- Sirius.

Sirius suspira una vez más, desinflándose rápidamente, y rodea el sofá mientras desliza su mano sobre el respaldo, el terciopelo naranja acariciándole los dedos hasta que se encuentra con el cuello de Remus. No necesita mirar los titulares parpadeantes, las imágenes en movimiento, la línea tensa que es la espalda de Remus. Le acaricia el final de la nuca, justo donde el pelo se convierte en piel y susurra _lo sé_ , y sus dedos dicen _lo sé_ , exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Y la cosa es que ese año no es como otros años. Algunos años el frío aparece tan bruscamente que la gente sale una mañana de casa y tiene que dar la vuelta corriendo para coger la bufanda, para enfundarse guantes hasta los codos, acostumbrados aún al las temperaturas suaves del otoño. Los niños se sorprenden al ver la nieve y los señores mayores hablan de cómo este tiempo está loco, cambiando tan repentinamente, y de cómo en su época esas cosas no pasaban de ninguna de las maneras. Pero ese año no. Hay una verdadera transición entre temperaturas, una disminución de las horas de luz, tanto que cuando el invierno por fin llega (lentamente, poco a poco, casi sin ganas) el calor del verano parece imposiblemente lejano, como de otra vida.

Cuando el invierno de 1979 por fin llega, después de meses de avisos y de expectación, se trae la guerra con él.

\---

El polvo se levanta en grandes nubes marrones a ambos lados del autobús, provocando que Remus tenga que cerrar la ventana a pesar del calor sofocante que le pega el pelo a las sienes, la camisa a la piel, el cuerpo entero al asiento de cuero. Suspira, sintiendo gotas de sudor deslizarse por su cuello y juguetea con las marcas de cigarrillos de su asiento— mete el índice primero, luego el corazón, luego el meñique y vuelta a empezar.

Al otro lado del cristal lo único que se ve es el cielo, la luna menguante reflejarse sobre el terreno irregular del desierto, las pequeñas estrellas agruparse creando formas desconocidas, ajenas. En estas latitudes la luna parece más grande que en ninguna otra parte del mundo, y Remus se toca algo ausente las cicatrices del antebrazo, todavía frescas, todavía dolorosas, intentando familiarizarse con las nuevas líneas que le recorren la superficie de la piel, como pequeños caminos a través del desierto.

\- No me lo digas. Americano.

La voz llega desde el otro lado del autobús, sobresaltándole, desde la ventana opuesta a la suya donde la luz temblorosa de un farolillo deja entrever a una chica, el pelo rizado enroscado en lo alto de la cabeza, dos ojos marrones mirándole intensamente desde la penumbra.

Remus parpadea antes de contestar.

\- Oh, no. Mucho peor. _Inglés_.

La chica sonríe lentamente y hace un movimiento de cabeza, como dando su aprobación mientras se levanta del asiento, atravesando el diminuto pasillo y esquivando con agilidad los pies de un señor que ronca con un gorro sobre la cara. Se deja caer a su lado entre un tintineo de collares y pone los pies en el asiento de enfrente, agitando sus calcetines de colores sobre la cabeza durmiente de un niño.

\- Entonces estás un poco lejos de casa. – Le dice, después de un rato, su acento inclinándose en direcciones exóticas. Remus se encoge de hombros y se sorprende confesando, con la facilidad que da hablar con extraños.

\- No estoy seguro de tener una casa, en realidad. – Cuando lo dice parece no entenderle y    
Remus está a punto de repetirlo más despacio, pero al final la chica cierra los ojos de golpe y apoya su cabeza sobre el asiento, sus grandes pendientes colgando del final de sus orejas.

\- Tonterías. Todos tenemos una casa. – Contesta, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano. Remus asiente y hace un ruido en el fondo de la garganta, porque es más fácil que dar explicaciones y mucho más fácil que inventarse mentiras plausibles. 

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás lejos de tu casa? – Le pregunta, los buenos modales demasiado integrados dentro de su código genético, desenroscando lentamente las mangas de su camisa hasta que le rozan las muñecas.

\- Yo cada vez estoy más cerca. – Le responde sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo con toda la boca, y saca un puñado de arena de uno de sus bolsillos, dejándola caer grano por grano sobre el suelo del autobús. Cuando se le acaba agita los dedos, como terminando una especie de hechizo, sus uñas brillando una de cada color. Le mira de reojo. – No tiene ningún sentido viajar si no tienes un lugar al que quieras volver. Entonces no se llama viajar, se llama huir.

Remus frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada rápidamente, observando las sombras oscuras del desierto, dando la conversación por terminada e intentando ignorar el frío gélido que se le ha ido a vivir al final del estómago.

Se acaba bajando tres paradas antes de lo previsto en un pueblo que le suena a redención. El viento sopla suave entre las esquinas de las casas y en los escaparates, opacos por el polvo y los años, cuelgan carteles de un hombre de pelo largo que podría ser tanto Mick Jagger como Jesucristo. Remus lo toma como una señal.

Respira hondo antes de ponerse en marcha y mira a la extraña configuración de estrellas sobre su cabeza, intentando no pensar en la estrella que falta, en la más brillante de todas, desaparecida muchos kilómetros atrás tras la curva redondeada de la tierra.

\---

No es fácil, pero lo intentan.

El agua resbala por la línea de sus túnicas y va creando pequeños charcos circulares a sus pies sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta. Sirius se quita las botas en la puerta, los dedos torpes y temblorosos sobre los cordones, y deja caer la nieve de sus hombros sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – Pregunta Remus, mirándole desde la cocina y empujando con un pie la túnica empapada que ha dejado caer al suelo.

\- Mmmh. 

Sirius atraviesa el salón con más fuerza de la necesaria, sus pies dejando huellas mojadas e inestables en el suelo, hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación— la que sólo es su habitación cuando necesita ropa o espacio o guardar las apariencias, cambiándose la camisa a toda prisa y cogiendo la primera toalla que encuentra en su armario, el algodón suave bajo sus yemas.

En la cocina Remus está apoyado contra la mesa, los ojos cerrados, los mechones pegándose a ambos lados de la cara mientras deja el agua hervir en el fuego, lentamente. La luz de neón sobre sus cabezas le dibuja sombras profundas bajo los ojos y en la comisura de la boca, valles oscuros en el cuello y en las mejillas, y a Sirius le tiembla algo dentro del pecho. Aprieta los dientres y carraspea antes de hablar, su voz algo extraña en las esquinas.

\- Tú siempre tan convencional, Lupin. Mira que es fácil hacer té con magia y tú me tienes aquí esperando como un gilipollas.

Remus sonríe un poco, lento y cansado y perfecto, y se encoge de hombros.

\- Me gusta más así, qué le voy a hacer.

\- Bueno, pues te gustan las cosas más estúpidas del mundo.

\- De eso no cabe ninguna duda. – Le contesta levantando una ceja levemente, teatral, y Sirius murmura _idiota_ y le da con la toalla en la cara, demasiado suave para hacerle daño, enroscándola acto seguido alrededor de su cuello para secarle la parte de abajo del pelo con las dos manos, atrapando las gotas que resbalan de sus mechones. 

Remus se deja hacer y se apoya contra su cuerpo, respirando suavemente dentro de la curva de su cuello, y Sirius no puede evitar pasarle las manos por el pelo una y otra vez y otra vez, de arriba abajo y haciendo movimientos circulares al final. Remus suspira.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Claro que estás bien. – Claro que lo está, no hay otra opción posible.

\- En serio, Sirius, deja de— 

\- Yo soy el descerebrado, no tú, ¿vale? – Le interrumpe Sirius, tirando de ambos lados de la toalla hasta que están cuerpo contra cuerpo, el calor de la piel buscándose a través de la humedad. – Tú eres el chico listo. 

Remus le mira y Sirius pliega los labios dentro de su boca.

\- ¿Estamos repasando nuestros roles aquí, o algo? 

\- Eres el chico listo, Remus. – Le repite Sirius, insistente cerca de su oreja, su aliento rebotando sobre la piel mojada de Remus. Cierra los ojos. – No puedes dejarme sólo en ésto, Lunático, qué haría yo sin ti.

\- Nada bueno, probablemente. – Contesta Remus, su voz algo espesa, como con una emoción extraña en la garganta. 

\- Tienes que prometérmelo, Remus. – Pasa sus dedos por la línea de su cuello, por la curva suave de su nuca, los largos planos de su espalda, hasta que Remus asiente y dice, _te lo prometo_. Y ninguno de los dos está muy seguro de qué se están prometiendo, exactamente (no morirse, igual, no abandonarse, probablemente), pero se quedan un rato así, quietos y prometiéndose cosas en silencio, con los restos de nieve y de miedo y de guerra amontonándoseles a los pies, hasta que la tetera empieza a protestar sobre el fuego y su corazón deja de protestarles tanto, dentro del pecho.

No son los únicos que lo intentan, claro.

La casa de los Potter es como un faro luminoso en el punto más profundo del Valle de Godric, la luz saliendo a raudales de las ventanas más altas, iluminando el jardín y el mundo entero en largas líneas cuadrangulares. Los invitandos se van apareciendo en el salón a intervalos regulares, entre nubes de colores y efectos de sonido que son completamente innecesarios y que hacen que Sirius ponga los ojos en blanco y murmure cosas poco amables acerca de su necesidad de llamar la atención. Lily pasa junto a él en ese momento y le golpea el pecho con el dorso de la mano, murmurando _compórtate, chucho_ , poniéndose su mejor sonrisa para ir a saludar a los recién llegados.

\- Tu mujer me maltrata, Cornamenta. – Se queja Sirius, sentándose a su lado patéticamente, el mullido sofá engullendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero James es un traidor de sangre y un mal, _mal_ merodeador y sólo suspira, mirando atontado cómo Lily habla animadamente con Dumbledore, que ha aparecido con la más púrpura de sus túnicas.

\- Por mi puede maltratarte todo lo que quiera, tío. Vamos a tener _un hijo_. – Y lo ha dicho aproximadamente medio billón de veces en la última semana, pero todavía tiene ese efecto en él, ese que hacen que le brillen los ojos y sonría como si estuviese medio drogado o medio idiota, y a Sirius le gustaría poder meterse con él, le _encantaría_ , pero sabe que perdería un poco de efecto porque a él se le queda exactamente la misma cara cada maldita vez. No que vaya a admitirlo, claro.

\- Sí, y menos mal que me va a tener a mi como padrino. – Dice, bebiendo un trago de algo que sabe triste y frutal, sin una gota de alcohol porque Lily no puede beberlo y todos saben quién manda en esa casa. – Teniendo en cuenta que ahora estás casado y eres un rollo de tío.

\- Tiene gracia que digas eso, porque yo diría que tú estás tanto o más casado que yo. – Le dice James, señalando con la cabeza a Remus, que habla con una bruja diminuta junto a la ventana, su espalda arqueándose profundamente para poder oírla bien.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! – Grita Sirius, mortalmente ofendido. James murmura _por favor_ dentro de su bebida y Sirius opta por pasar de él olímpicamente. – Además, da lo mismo porque Remus será mi cómplice a la hora de enseñarle las _cosas importantes_. Tú le puedes enseñar valores por el día, que nosotros ya haremos que se le olviden por la noche. – Sirius mueve las cejas, excitado. – Ya verás, James, le haremos todo un merodeador. – Se queda pensando un rato, y añade. – O merodeadora.

\- Eso será si yo te dejo, Black. – Lily se deja caer sobre el posabrazos del sofá y le pasa una mano por los hombros a James, que se gira inmediatamente para darle un beso. Sirius resolpa.

\- Oh, por Merlín. Íos a un hotel.

James sólo sonríe y sujeta a Lily por la cintura, girándola para posarla sobre su regazo, inclinándose sobre ella para poder besarla más profundamente, enredando sus dedos entre la espesura de sus rizos. A su alrededor la gente empieza a silbar y a aplaudir, entre risas, y Sirius murmura _pervertidos_ y se levanta para salir fuera, sonriendo discretamente alrededor de su cigarrillo.

La noche es fresca, húmeda con el principio de la primavera, y Sirius respira hondo antes de encender su cigarrillo con el mechero que le ha robado a Remus esa mañana. Bajo la luz trémula del porche se da cuenta de que tiene una foto de un tío rubio en pelotas, cubierto sólo por una sábana, y Sirius gruñe porque es ridículo pero _no le hace ni puta gracia_.

\- ¿Canuto? – La vocecilla de Peter se cuela en el silencio de la noche y Sirius se gira, algo sobresaltado.

\- Pete. No te había visto. – Dice, entre volutas de humo.

\- Acabo de llegar. – Se encoge de hombros y Sirius puede ver las líneas de cansancio dibujarle la cara. Incluso al pequeño Peter se le nota la guerra. – Y he visto que te ibas, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Qué va. Ya sabes, viejos vicios – Contesta, señalando al interior. – nuevas reglas.

\- Ah. – Peter asiente y mira al suelo, frotando sus rechonchas manos entre sí, aunque ya no hace frío.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, rodeados por los sonidos extraños de la noche y los sonidos bastante más familiares del interior. Alguien se ríe excesivamente alto al otro lado de la puerta, como intentando espantar los malos espíritus, y Sirius se gira hacia Peter.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía, esás desaparecido del todo. – Sirius le golpea un poco el hombro, sin malicia. - ¿Es que ya no nos quieres?

\- ¿Qué? No— claro que os quiero. – Se apresura a contestar Peter, agitando las manos. – Es sólo que— las misiones. La Órden. Ya sabes.

\- Ya sé. – Ya sabe, ya sabe perfectamente. 

Sabe que ser de los buenos es un trabajo a tiempo completo, un trabajo peligroso con pocas ventajas que te lleva hasta las esquinas del planeta siguiendo pistas vaporosas y seguramente erróneas. Un trabajo que te deja poco tiempo para las cosas más importantes de todas, como esas que están dentro de la casa de Lily y de James. También es un trabajo que alguien tiene que hacer, pero todos desearían que no tuviesen que ser ellos de vez en cuando.   


\- He oído cosas. – Confiesa Peter, repentinamente, mirándose los pies todo el rato.

Sirius tiene un mal presentimiento, repentino y terrible. Y no quiere saberlo, _de verdad_ no quiere saberlo, pero lo pregunta de todas maneras.

\- ¿Cosas?

\- Dicen— he oído— - Peter toma aire, mirándole de reojo. – Sirius, hay un traidor.

El cigarro se escapa de entre sus dedos, apagándose con un siseo agudo contra la madera húmeda.

\- Quién. – Y no lo está preguntando, Sirius le está demandando, le _ordena_ que se lo diga, acercándose amenazadoramente, uno, dos, tres pasos hasta que se está inclinando sobre él, Peter mirándole asustado y el corazón de Sirius galopando en su pecho. 

Peter lo hace sin querer, probablemente, un movimiento involuntario, inofensivo, pero mira fugazmente hacia la ventana que da al salón de los Potter, donde Remus está todavía hablando con la mujer. En ese preciso instante algo le hace mucha gracia y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo la larga columna de su cuello, y se sujeta el pecho como si le doliese. Es un movimiento diminuto pero Sirius lo ve y gruñe, sujetando a Peter firmemente por uno de sus hombros, las uñas curvándose dentro de su piel.

\- Y ten mucho cuidado antes de contestar, Pettigrew, porque esa gente que está dentro, esperando por nosotros son nuestros amigos. Nuestra _familia_. – Le sacude bruscamente. – Y no necesitamos tus rumores de mierda ahora mismo. Ya tenemos suficientes cosas en contra nuestra como para encima empezar a desconfiar entre nosotros, ¿entendido? – Peter asiente frenéticamente, y Sirius le sacude con más fuerza. - ¿ _Entendido_?

\- ¡Sí! Si— Sirius, sí, ¿vale? Perdóname— lo siento de verdad, son— cosas que he oído— yo no— no es que lo _crea_ — - Sirius le suelta repentinamente, empujándole hacia la puerta.

\- Vete adentro. Y cállate la puta boca.

Peter asiente y sale corriendo hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta con un pequeño _click_ a sus espaldas. Sirius aprieta la mandíbula y mira la ventana otra vez, a Remus otra vez, hablando con Ojoloco ahora y asintiendo gravemente, y respira hondo antes de entrar él también.

Una vez dentro intenta ser como siempre, y hacer bromas impertinentes acerca del peso de Lily para luchar después por su honor con James, cucharas de plástico sus armas de elección y los muebles de la cocina su arena. Mete algo de vodka clandestino en la copa de Dumbledore y se aprovecha de ello cuando empiezan a subírsele los colores y a reírse con más facilidad, hablando alegremente de sus días como estudiante y de cómo _se les echa de menos, de verdad, gamberradas y todo._ Y cuando nadie le mira, cuando se está haciendo tan tarde que Peter empieza a cabecear junto al fuego, le susurra a Remus todas las cosas que quiere hacerle en cuanto lleguen a casa, húmedo y caliente contra su oreja hasta que tienen que disculparse para ir a restregarse al baño porque no aguantan más, y al final no hacen ninguna de ellas y es rápido y embarazoso y _genial_. 

Intenta ser como siempre, cuando la gente se va yendo y sólo quedan ellos cinco, el corazón del grupo con té caliente y unas galletas horribles que ha hecho James, celebrando momentos normales, discretos, _felices_ como éstos, aunque sólo sea porque ya quedan tan pocos. 

Y no es fácil, pero _lo_ _intenta_.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Se llama _Spellbound_ y tiene medio millón de años, por lo menos, pero el capitán le asegura que llegarán a África en dos semanas y eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

 __\- Aunque estoy seguro de que hay formas más cómodas de viajar. – Le dice, y Remus sólo se encoge de hombros porque no sabe cómo explicarle que en realidad no hay más formas asequibles _y_ muggles de hacerlo, empujando un pequeño fajo de billetes atados por una goma en la curva de su mano.

Por desgracia descubre que no está hecho para el mar cuando ya es demasiado tarde, grandes expansiones de agua rodeándole por todas partes, la cabeza asomando por la borda y su desayuno abandonándole el estómago a toda prisa.

\- ¡Ja! Marinero de agua dulce. – Remus se limpia la comisura de la boca y apoya la cabeza contra la cubierta de madera, intentando no pensar en los millones de olas que se están moviendo a su alrededor, meciendo el barco rítmicamente. El capitán se pone de cuclillas a su lado, su sombra tapándole el sol, y le sonríe amplio y blanquísimo.

\- En realidad no soy marinero de ningún tipo. – Murmura Remus, sintiéndose patético y pensando que esta ha sido una de esas malas, _malas_ ideas. Como aquella vez con las monjas. Eso no es algo que quiera repetir.

\- Ah, primera vez en un barco. – El capitán se sienta sobre la cubierta, al lado de su cabeza y saca una pipa nudosa y extraña del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Remus se incorpora lo mejor que puede y se apoya contra el pequeño muro de la borda, dejando el sol ecuatorial caer en picado sobre su frente. Casi puede sentir las pecas formándosele en el puente de la nariz.

El capitán, que se hace llamar Dragon por alguna extraña razón, enciende su pipa y mordisquea un poco la boquilla antes de aspirar profundamente, mirando las gaviotas que revolotean en círculos sobre sus cabezas. Se frota los restos de una barba rubia y le guiña un ojo a Remus.

\- Yo recuerdo mi primera vez. Me temblaban tanto las piernas que estuve dos días enteros agarrado del mayor. – Dice, señalando con la cabeza uno de los mástiles del barco. Entrecierra un poco los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada repentina. – La tripulación empezaba a debatir si despegarme de ahí con una espátula.

Remus sonríe, el buen humor de hombre extrañamente contagioso, e incluso siente sus náuseas receder un poco.

\- Y ahora mírame, tengo mi propio barco. Quizás éste sea tu destino también. Quizás los malos comienzos auguren finales espectaculares. – Dragon le mira, el humo enmarcándole la cara, y Remus tiene ganas de preguntarle si eso significa que los buenos principios auguran finales terribles. En su lugar se aclara la garganta y dice, lento y deliberado,

\- Sí. _Spellbound_.

Dragon le mira, los ojos muy abiertos, y se lleva una mano al pecho.

\- No sé qué estás intentando insinuar. _Spellbound_ es el mejor nombre del mundo. – Le sonríe, poniéndose en pie. – Además, estoy esperando a que alguien me encuentre. Tenía que darle alguna pista.

\- ¿Esperas a que alguien te encuentre mientras recorres medio mundo en barco? – Remus encuentra esa lógica algo extraña. Dragon sólo se encoge de hombros.

\- Exactamente. Siempre lo hace, de todas formas. Supuse que no estaría mal ponérselo un poco más difícil esta vez. – Remus puede verle sonreír, mirando el punto lejano donde el cielo se une con el mar como si estuviese viendo algo completamente diferente, algo querido y añorado.

\- Entiendo. – Y no lo hace, pero quizás lo entienda un poco, y piensa en la gente que espera a ser encontrada, en la gente que se encuentra sin esperarse, en la gente que espera toda la vida por cosas que nunca encuentra.

Dos semanas después atracan en un puerto donde las personas llevan todos los colores del arco iris en la ropa y las sonrisas más blancas del mundo en los labios, y se despide de Dragon con un apretón de manos que el capitán convierte en un abrazo rápidamente, tirando de su mano.

\- Buena suerte en lo que te queda de viaje, amigo. – Le dice, golpeándole un poco el hombro. – Estoy seguro de que a ti también te acabarán encontrando.

Remus asiente y le desea buena suerte, también, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no le encuentren mientras se mezcla entre los marineros que se van y las familias que llegan a despedirles, esquivando el agitar de pañuelos, mirando el humo de los barcos elevarse en dirección al cielo azul, curvándose alrededor de las nubes para acabar desapareciendo poco a poco.

\---

El tic tac regular del reloj resuena por todo el salón, rebotando por las esquinas y flotando extraño en el silencio estático de la habitación. Sirius se pasa los dedos por el pelo, creando surcos rectos entre sus mechones, mirando los papeles que se extienden por la mesa, los mapas y las notas y las cartas escritas con tinta invisible superponiéndose. Curva los dedos dentro de sus botas y se frota  los ojos en un intento desesperado de dejar de ver lo que está viendo, todos los rumores absurdos y terribles tomando forma frente a él.

Vuelve a repasar las fechas, rezando para que esta vez no coincidan. _Del dos de febrero al trece de febrero,_ y dibuja un punto azul que significa un ataque, justo sobre el once de febrero. _El catorce de marzo_ , y pone dos puntos rojos y perfectos. Dos muertos. El veinticinco de abril no tiene código de colores, sólo un recorte de El Profeta, gris e impersonal. Una familia muggle. Sirius escribe _SMITHS_ con letras enormes en la página del periódico, y luego más abajo, más pequeño: Martha, Paul, Tiffany, como un recordatorio. Sigue repasando el año entero siguiendo la estela de las esquelas, de las grandes pérdidas escritas en letra diminuta, todos los datos encajando como si alguien los hubiese dejado ahí para él.

 _Del seis de julio al—_

El sonido de la puerta le sobresalta tanto que casi no llega a desvanecer todos los documentos de la superficie de la mesa a tiempo, la varita firmemente agarrada entre sus dedos, el tacto de la madera familiar y tranquilizador. Se acerca lentamente, girando por la esquina del pasillo hasta que está frente a la puerta. Los múltiples _clicks_ de la cerradura y los diferentes hechizos de protección van cayendo uno por uno, lentamente, y Sirius intenta calmar el frenético latido de su corazón.

La puerta se abre, poco a poco, la sombra familiar de Remus cayendo en la penumbra del pasillo y Sirius respira ligeramente, pero el alivio es sólo momentáneo.

\- ¡Canuto! Jesús. Me has asustado. – Remus deja caer su maletín en la entrada, desenroscando lentamente una bufanda que está completamente fuera de lugar en esa época del año. – Ya casi no me acordaba de todas las contraseñas. ¿Estás seguro de que _Snape es un comemocos_ es una contraseña segura?

\- Dónde has estado. – Sirius no tiene intención de preguntarlo, pero las palabras están fuera mucho antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor. Remus cuelga la bufanda distraídamente en el perchero de la entrada.

\- ¿Dónde—

\- ¡Dónde has estado, Remus! – Sirius se acerca casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que están a un palmo de distancia, su varita apuntándole al pecho. Remus frunce el ceño, apartando la varita con la mano levemente.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Y tiene el descaro de sonar normal, contenido. Preocupado, incluso. Sirius aprieta los dientes.

\- Dímelo tú. Dónde coño has estado, Lupin.

\- En una misión de la Orden. – Le dice, lentamente, mirándole a los ojos.- Pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?

\- Ha habido otro ataque. Pero eso ya lo sabes. – Sirius siente su sonrisa afilarse en los contornos, y deja caer su varita al suelo para sujetarle el brazo a Remus con más fuerza de la necesaria. Remus le mira, respirando algo agitado.

\- Sirius, me estás haciendo daño.

\- Bien.

Le empuja contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que tiene, su cuerpo colisionando con un sonido sordo. Remus hace un gesto de dolor y Sirius no se para a pensarlo, respirando muy cerca de su oreja, la mejilla mal afeitada de Remus rozándole el cuello.

\- Dónde. Has. Estado. – Dice, y al mismo tiempo le busca el principio de los pantalones, los dedos deslizando el botón. Remus se agarra a sus hombros y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Sirius le muerde la yugular, fuerte.

\- Sirius— Sirius— yo no—

\- Dónde, Remus. – Sirius siente la sangre golpearle el interior de las venas por todo el cuerpo, rítmicamente, y siente que se marea, que se _muere_. Araña las cicatrices que Remus tiene en las caderas, que son nuevas y tienen que doler, y eso está bien, eso está perfecto porque Sirius necesita que le duela tanto como a él. Remus gime cuando empieza a buscarle la erección entre la ropa, agudo como un animal herido, y le empuja para intentar apartarle al mismo tiempo que embiste hacia adelante, como si no pudiese evitarlo. Sirius se ríe, cruel en los bordes. – No intentes hacer como que no quieres, Lupin, te veo a leguas.

\- Joder, Sirius, pero qué coño— - Remus intenta mirarle, intenta buscarle los ojos pero no puede, porque se le cierran y porque Sirius ha encontrado el borde de sus calzoncillos y ahora puede curvar los dedos sobre la cabeza de su polla, que está suave y húmeda y familiar. Sirius le lame una larga línea desde su oreja hasta el borde de los labios, lentamente, notando las vibraciones de su cuerpo bajo la lengua.

\- Dime dónde has estado. – Dice, pero acto seguido le besa, sin darle tiempo a contestar, y los labios de Remus se abren bajo los suyos, las lenguas recorren senderos conocidos, y es furioso y profundo y descoordinado y les deja a los dos sin aire, con la piel gritando por debajo de la ropa. Remus le busca con las manos, los dedos insistentes en su camisa, desistiendo pronto cuando no puede desabrocharla y dejándola a la mitad, yendo directamente a por los pantalones.

\- Sirius. _Sirius_. – Remus le besa las orejas, le deshace los pantalones, le toca con dedos larguísimos que conocen cada uno de sus recovecos y le susurra su nombre como si fuese algo sagrado. Sirius le aparta rápidamente, algo horrible en lo alto de la garganta, y le baja los pantalones, girándole contra la pared, empujándole hasta que sus cuerpos se alinean en posiciones conocidas.

\- Dime lo que quieres, Remus. Quiero que me lo digas. – Le dice, mordiéndole la nuca y oliéndole el verano en el pelo. Remus embiste hacia atrás y le busca la mano, la frente apoyada contra la pared. Sirius puede ver el color subir de sus mejillas hacia su cuello, y se ríe, sin humor. – Ahora no es momento para ponerse tímido, Lunático. _Dímelo_.

\- Quiero que me folles. – Suena algo débil, al principio, pero luego se gira y le mira, la línea de su mandíbula recta y decidida. – Quiero que me folles, Canuto, y dejes de hablar de una puta vez. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

Sirius gruñe y le vuelve a empujar contra la pared, buscándole el culo con dos dedos que Remus aparta en seguida, impaciente, diciéndole _ahora, ya_ con los dientes apretados, así que Sirius le folla ahora y ya, lentamente al principio, más bruscamente cuando Remus gime como si no le importase quién pudiese llegar a oírle.

\- Dímelo, dímelo. – Le susurra, una y otra vez, al ritmo de sus caderas. Y lo sigue diciendo mientras le besa la nuca, mientras le despeina el lateral del pelo y le acaricia, la mano dentro de los calzoncillos, lento y suave al principio, rápido y vertiginoso más tarde.

Remus sólo gime y suplica _por favor_ pero Sirius repite _dímelo_ (dime que quieres esto, dime dónde has estado. Por favor, _por favor_ dime que no eres tú el espía) y cuando están al borde del orgasmo, jadeando con las bocas a un milímetro de distancia y los ojos cerrados, los dedos agarrándose al otro porque no saben que otra cosa hacer, Remus dice la única cosa que Sirius no estaba pidiendo, la única que no esperaba oír. Es largo y extraño, y entrecortado y casi ininteligible, pero Remus empieza a correrse sobre su mano y grita _te quiero_ , y dice _, dios, te quiero_ , y lo repite un millón de veces, mientras Sirius se corre con él, encajando sus cuerpos de la forma más perfecta, dejando medias lunas en el espacio entre sus costillas.

Acaban apoyados contra pared, medio tumbados en el suelo, más que medio agarrados todavía, respirando pesadamente, y cuando Remus intenta levantarse para colocarse la ropa o alguna cosa semejante Sirius no le deja. Le dice _no_ , le dice _espera un poco_ , sujetándole la muñeca, la cintura, todas las partes que están a su alcance y Remus se deja hacer, se recuesta contra él y dice lo que quieras _, Sirius._

\- Lo que tú quieras.

Sirius respira hondo, cierra los ojos e intenta olvidar por un momento la carta que espera en el fondo de su escritorio, pesada por el miedo y la sospecha.

( _Creo que_ _Peter es la mejor opción para ser el guardían secreto, James. Creo que es la opción más segura_.)

\---

No hay cosa que Remus soporte peor que la humedad, que es incluso peor que el frío porque se cuela insistente por los pliegues de la ropa, por los poros de la piel, viajando por la sangre para posarse en el fondo de los pulmones, pesada e inamovible y agobiante. Así que Indonesia se le hace difícil, a veces, cuando se sienta en la curva profunda del verano para ser oprimida por el monzón.

Suspira y se deja caer en los escalones de un portal, mirando los pájaros ascender en espiral hasta los pináculos más altos de la ciudad para después caer en picado hasta rozar el suelo, siguiendo ondulantes senderos de aire, y apoya la cabeza contra la pared. Sus huesos protestan por la luna y por los años, y se forta distraídamente una costilla que le ha estado molestando las últimas semanas, con un dolor sordo y palpitante.

\- ¡Eh!

Al principio no se da cuenta de que se están refiriendo a él, concentrado como está en intentar separar su piel de la ropa y viceversa, pero una anciana arrugadísima empieza a darle pequeños golpecitos con su bastón desde el portal, gritándole cosas en indonesio y mirándole muy mal, envuelta en un pañuelo de colores.

\- Oh. Perdón. _Perdón_. – Dice Remus, levantándose a toda prisa e intentando disculparse de todas las maneras que se le ocurren, su indonesio torpe y áspero sobre la lengua. La anciana frunce el ceño y le mira desde el escalón más alto, sus dedos tamborileando sobre el pomo de su bastón. Remus se da cuenta de que tiene forma de serpiente.

\- Hm. – La mujer extiende una mano y Remus se queda mirándo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La mujer resopla y agita su palma extendida – Mano. Dame.

\- Ah. – Remus se mira la mano. - Eh— no tengo dinero.

La mujer pierde la paciencia y le agarra la mano a la fuerza, sus dedos nudosos envolviéndole la muñeca, la otra mano trazando las líneas de su palma mientras murmura en voz baja. Remus mira incómodo a ambos lados de la calle, las bicicletas pasando a toda prisa por la carretera, esquivando los coches con agilidad hasta que la mujer exclama repentinamente. Todas las líneas de su cara se suavizan al mismo tiempo, como magia, y le señala la parte de su mano donde el dedo corazón empieza, tocándola ligeramente con una uña.

\- Oh, _niño_. – Dice, y lo hace de tal manera que Remus, que hace siglos que no es un niño y ni siquiera recuerda _cómo_ es ser un niño se siente repentinamente empequeñecido, joven a través los ojos milenarios de la anciana. – _Niño_.

\- Perdone, no— no quería molestarla. Ya me voy. – Remus intenta recuperar su mano todo lo amablemente que puede, pero la mujer no le deja y le sujeta con más fuerza, mirándole fijamente.

\- Ya es tiempo, niño. – Le dice y Remus traga con dificultad.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- De volver, niño. Ya es tiempo. – Asiente y le toca un poco el pecho, casi sonriendo, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a caminar, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el bastón.

Remus la mira alejarse durante un buen rato, su paso renqueante siguiendo misteriosos caminos en zigzag, tocándose algo ausente el pecho donde todavía puede sentir el peso de la mano diminuta y recuerda que ahí, bajo sus dedos, en la parte interior de la chaqueta descansa un pergamino doblado en pequeños cuadrados perfectos, los bordes desgastados por la duda, la letra verde y florida de Dumbledore ofreciéndole un trabajo en Hogwarts.

\---

\- Quédate ahí— no, no, _detrás de—_ – Buckbeak agacha la cabeza y se retira entre los árboles que se levantan altísimos en un recodo del camino mientras Sirius se frota las manos en la camisa, intentando disipar el sudor de sus palmas. Respira hondo. – Bueno.

Casi parece una cabaña abandonada desde fuera. _Casi_. El jardín crece salvaje a su alrededor, y el sol se cuela entre los árboles en pequeños parches de luz, iluminando la pintura desconchada de las paredes—  pero hay signos delatores, también, como las volutas de humo que salen de su chimenea o el brillo cristalino de sus ventanas, la caja de herramientas esperando junto a una valla perpetuamente rota o un par de botas llenas de barro mal colocadas junto a la puerta. Pequeños rastros de vida que hacen que a Sirius se le dispare el corazón. Atraviesa el pequeño camino de piedras y nota los pies algo inestables sobre la madera de la entrada, sintiendo la casa despertar a su alrededor, crujiendo y quejándose, latiendo al ritmo de sus pasos.

Una vez frente a la puerta tarda un buen rato en llamar, el valor algo esquivo después de lo que parece una vida, pero al final se reprende a sí mismo y golpea la puerta con los nudillos, una, dos, tres veces. Espera, y seguramente no espera más de un minuto, pero en ese corto espacio le da tiempo a pensar en que igual es mejor dar la vuelta, en que igual _no está en casa_ , en que _está pero no quiere abrirme, claro, por qué mierda iba a qu—_ y entonces lo oye, los pasos acercarse al otro lado, un interruptor que se enciende, una voz familiar que dice _voy_ , una mano en en pomo y Sirius contiene la respiración.

Remus le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y Sirius puede ver la pregunta balancearse en la punta de su lengua, su mano curvada alrededor del pomo, sujetándose a él con fuerza. Se aclara la garganta.

\- Buenas tardes. Estaba buscando a— - Finge leer algo dentro de su palma. – ¿Remus Lupin?

Remus le mira sorprendido un segundo, el azul de sus ojos expandiéndose dentro de su iris,pero se recupera al siguiente, la cara completamente inexpresiva. Siempre el perfecto merodeador.

\- ¿Y puedo saber quién pregunta por él?

\- Yo. Me llamo Sirius Black. – La sonrisa se le escapa por las comisuras, inevitable, impaciente. Se encoge un poco de hombros. – Y aunque hoy en día no soy la persona más popular del mundo esperaba que Remus tuviese algo de sitio para un perro viejo.

\- Mmm. – Remus se toca la barbilla, donde se puede ver algo de barba crecer en dirección al cuello y hace que se lo piensa, apoyado contra la puerta. Sirius sabe que es teatro pero no puede evitar el temblor de sus manos. – No sé si para un perro viejo, pero yo diría que sí, para un viejo amigo. – Remus le mira por debajo de las pestañas, despacio.

Le mira y tiene el pelo demasiado largo y líneas grises entre los mechones, nuevas cicatrices y agujeros en las mangas de la chaqueta donde le gusta meter los dedos, a veces, y Sirius sabe que siempre será más— más rico, más guapo, más poderoso pero nunca _mejor_ , piensa, cuando Remus sonríe. Jamás mejor que este brillante, brillante hombre.

\- Supongo que eso también vale.

Y hay un momento de suspensión, una milésima de segundo en la que piensa que igual no ha sido buena idea, ésta, que igual— pero al siguiente Remus le está buscando para abrazarle, y se encuentran a medio camino— sus cuerpos colisionando, encajando, sujetándose como si fuesen niños perdidos que acaban de encontrar el camino de vuelta, diciéndose _bienvenido, bienvenido a casa._

Diciéndose _ya era hora._

 


End file.
